1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of car alarms in general, and in particular to a security system that will sound an alarm when someone tries to steal a car license plate by removing the license plate cover.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,475; 3,340,639; 4,182,062; and 5,659,986, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse license plate cover security devices that lock a license plate within the license plate cover.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device to warn the car owner and passerby that a person is attempting to illegally remove the license plate from a vehicle.
Unfortunately, in today's society there are certain individuals that require the unlawful possession of vehicle license plates in the furtherance of other illegal activities and it is a relatively simple task to defeat most of the prior art locking mechanisms to gain access to the license plates without drawing unwanted attention to themselves.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of license plate cover having a conventional securing mechanism that is tied into the vehicle alarm system such that the removal of any one of the fasteners triggers the vehicle alarm, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.